Into the Darkness
by deranged-insanity
Summary: When electricity cuts off, darkness and lusty impulses overwhelm the tension inside the darkened room. When two males—Kazuki playing nurse and Ginji, the patient fell trapped unto the darkened room, what is bound to happen? One shot, yaoi… shounenai…


**Into the Darkness**

Ginji peacefully lie on the bed in a small room where the Get Backers are spending most of their time to sleep. It was just a small room they have rented, just really a place to sleep. Since they spent most of their free time at the Honky Tonk, they never bothered on getting any bigger space.

Ban looked at the sleeping Ginji. It's been days before he fully woke up. He had lost very much his electricity and energy after a complicated mission the Get Backers have taken. Ban recovered faster than Ginji, this time. It's a bit odd for that since the Thunder Emperor was usually the one faster to recover among the two of them.

He still lay weak on his bed—Ban, his personal nurse was taking care of him

Some friends have paid a visit to Ginji. Just a while ago, Hevn, Macubex, Shido and Madoka were there trying to see how well he is. When all visitors had left, Ban was the only one remaining there to look after Ginji.

He lighted a cigarette then puffed some smoke at the sleeping male as he sat down on a chair near the bed. He groaned slightly. No Ginji means no Get Backers, and no money. Darn. Ginji must wake as soon as possible. One more time, he puffed directly on Ginji's face. It's bad for him, yes, but so what? As long as he wakes, it's better than good.

Ginji suddenly broke into a coughing fit as Ban continued on puffing his cigarette, barely looking at the Thunder Emperor.

"Good, you finally woke up."

Ginji stopped coughing, sat up slumping and said between gasps of breaths, "Yes, I have finally wakened up, but I still feel weak and haggard." He shrugged weakly. "It's the first time I have been sick for a very long time."

"Hmm… there's always first time for everything." He replied still smoking.

Ginji pouted and became sulky. How long has he been sleeping? He did not know. He just feels too weak. Was it for hours, days or weeks? Wait, for _weeks? _Ban would get mad at him for being sick. The Get Backers aren't earning—no anything. For this, his partner will absolutely be enraged.

The door suddenly opened in a flash, a tiny ringing sound was heard and a long silver-haired beautiful (another) male-- Kazuki, came with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Good day, Get Backers. How are you feeling Ginji? Are you getting any better?" Kasuki looked very concerned on him. He walked silently towards his bed.

The emperor's face brightened, smiled child-likely and retorted weakly, "Just getting a little better, Kazuki-chan. Thanks for your concern."

"Well, I've brought you an ice cream, Ginji. I knew you'd love it." Kazuki raised his ice cream present to show Ginji. "Eat it. It will make you feel better. I knew it would."

He handed the emperor his present who immediately became enthusiastic, longing to eat it and just a bit of drool forming at the corners of his mouth.

Ban interrupted, "Wait! You are not allowed to eat that, Ginji. Thanks for the present, Kazuki, but I don't think it would be advisable for him to eat sweets. He still has to recover meaning that junk foods are not allowed." He's really into being Ginji's nurse for the Get Backers and money's sake.

Ginji's enthusiasm vanished. Truly, Ban is mad at him for if not, he'll allow Ginji to eat the ice cream for him to be happy. Nonetheless, he begged.

"Ban, please, please, I really want to eat the ice cream. Pretty please…"

"Yes, Ban, allow Ginji to eat my present. It will make him feel better." Kazuki joined Ginji's pleas. His expression turned from cheerfulness to beseeching, melting his heart.

So, the two males conspired and at this, Ban knew that he had no choice but to yield. "Okay, okay, I give up. You may eat the ice cream, fine." He adjusted his glasses and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. He suddenly remembered an errand to do and needed to go.

"Well, I'll be gone for some time and be back later afternoon. Um, Kazuki, would you be kind enough to look after our patient here?"

"Yes, of course, don't worry. Ginji is in good hands." Kazuki assured the brunette male then sat down at the edge of Ginji's bed.

Ban headed for the door, "Okay. I trust you, Kazuki. See you later."

"Have fun Ban. See you." Ginji added between gulps of ice cream. Kazuki watched him intently and at the same time smiling mischievously. He stopped when he noticed Kazuki staring at him.

"Is there something wrong, Kazuki-chan?" He asked him, his face puzzled.

"Oh, nothing is wrong, really." He replied while enjoying the sight he's looking at. "I just find you cute, dear emperor. Go ahead and eat the ice cream. I am the one responsible of you today, okay?"

"Uh, okay." Ginji shrugged and again began wolfing the ice cream, finishing it. "Thanks a lot for this gift. I really loved it." He burped and then smiled sheepishly. "It sure made me feel better."

"Wow! It's half a gallon ice cream and yet you finished it in just a single blow." Kazuki laughed, amazed at the emperor's huge appetite. He got the container of the ice cream and set it below the bed. "I'll go get your water. And don't sleep yet, it's bad to sleep with a full stomach." He added motioning to stand.

Just before he rose, the electricity was cut off and total darkness devoured the room.

"_Darn it!" _He heard Ginji exclaim.

"Why? What's the fuss about?" He asked trying to adjust his vision at the dark room, his pupils getting larger. But still, he can't make it and just continued sitting on the bed.

"I won't be able to produce enough electricity to supply us 'coz I'm still weak. Err… damn it!"

Kazuki smiled and patted Ginji's knee consoling him. "It's alright. The electricity will be coming back soon, don't worry. Oh, I'll go get your water." He stood up and stepped. Alas, he accidentally stepped on the ice cream container and tripped. He shifted his weight for balance but fell on Ginji who had lay down when he stood up. Then, the most unexpected thing happened.

"What's the matter, Kazuki-chan? I—umpf!" Ginji's sentence was broken by what brushed his lips—it was Kazuki's own pair of pink and soft flesh.

That moment, all emotions left in Ginji were gone. He was totally shocked and petrified of that incident. Yet, the warmth of both their lips was enticing—enticing to get and taste even more of it. His mind was filled of sudden questions,

_Should I proceed…?_

_Should I bite…?_

_Would it be alright…?_

But the fear of rejection from Kazuki, if he would follow his urge, overpowered and so he fought the strong _urge _he was thinking of.

_This is wrong yet it feels so right. Immoral, others might say but I don't care! The present only matters. Glory for now and who knows for tomorrow? Anyway, go or not?_

With little, shaky and awkward lip gestures, no one dared to make the first move. Both were hesitant to fully captivate the other. Their lips both sealed yet united.

Seconds passed which seemed like eternity and their lips still haven't parted. One held the other's hand as if attempting to make the first move. He wanted to but just squeezed the latter's hand tightly as if never planning on letting go, but he resisted still. The latter broke the tension between them.

"That's so lame, isn't it?" Kazuki asked nonchalantly, moving his head inches away from the emperor's. A tiny ringing sound was heard from his slight movement—flirting with the emperor.

"I, uh… well… I guess it is." Ginji stammered.

He didn't know what to say, the kiss was really lame, he must have to admit. For the truth is, he waited for him to start and then follow afterwards. He wants it too _badly. _It would be better if Kazuki will show the initiation first to prove wrong of his fears.

But simply nothing happened. They just lay there frozen and shocked. Now, he regretted for not taking the opportunity to explore Kazuki, he's always been hot for him. God knows how he intensely regretted not taking that so close _opportunity_.

"I uh, I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" Ginji sighed. "You may go now if you want. It's okay with me because of the _accident_."

Kazuki assumed what Ginji was thinking despite of what he said. He knew that what he said was just an irony and aware at that moment of how Ginji actually feels. It was indicated by the emperor's firm grip struggling between action and static motions. He smiled and made up his mind.

The first step: he moved his hand and caressed Ginji's face, the emperor just remained breathless, his heart pounding hard inside his chest, supplying him a different kind of electricity. Suddenly, some sparks have emitted from the emperor's hands—a signal of great amount of pleasure felt.

_This is it. _Seeing what he was waiting for, he giggled mutely in great excitement. He continued caressing Ginji's face _so _sensuously and slowly 'til his hand reached the emperor's neck. His hand slid down Ginji's nape as he lowered his head almost nose to nose with the emperor. The aroma of the emperor's breath filled his nostrils making him draw even lower up to the point of making their lips meet.

"I don't care what, Thunder Emperor, but now your mine; unless it is really against your will to abide."

"Heck, no, I want to. I've been counting on it." Replied the male, it was followed by his grip at the back of Kazuki's head then pushing it down to his own lips.

What both they've been waiting for was finally fulfilled.

It was a long passionate kiss. _No more resistance… suppressions… and awkwardness._

It was filled with hungry selfish snogs, tight and fiery hugs plus flickering tongues sensing, tasting and searching every corner of each other's mouth as they grasp each other farther than one can reach.

When both were just out of breath, they stopped, gasping for air and sat down.

"That was absolutely awesome!" Ginji exclaimed while touching his lips lightly, his eyes glinting with incredulity. It was his very first experience… with a male.

"Hmm… that's not bad from a first-timer like you. It was uhm… _great?!" _Kazuki said with a slight snicker yet actually treasuring the moment. He didn't expect that it would be as good as this. Ginji's child-like personality proved wrong that he is a loser in displaying of affection. It was great, though no actual intercourse took place, the foreplay was truly remarkable.

Ginji slammed him mildly with a pillow. "What is that, a compliment? Would you dare try me again? I want a second opinion from my nurse."

"Hey, it's not a bad idea. I—" Before Kazuki finished, the room, suddenly brightened again. The electricity went back filling the room with light. He heard the emperor groan.

"Damn electricity!"

"What? Just a while ago, you want to supply this room with electricity, now you wouldn't."

"I love electricity for it comprises my whole self. But now, nothing is more important than having another wild experience."

"Well, if that's what you like, I could always turn off the switch for you."

"Huh, yes, please."

Kazuki used some of his string to turn off the switch. And so, the rest became what is delightful for both males.

Later that afternoon, Ban returned and saw Ginji sleeping peacefully with Kazuki who was quite dozing on the chair beside the bed. He _was _smiling.

Kazuki sensed Ban's presence. He opened his eyes and greeted him, "Good day, Ban."

Ban merely nodded and lighted a cigarette. "How's our patient here?"

"Oh, he's fine. I assure you, he'll be perfectly healthy tomorrow when he wakes up." Kazuki stood up and motioned on leaving the room.

"What makes you say that?" Ban looked suspicious and eyed him skeptically. He adjusted his eyeglasses meaningfully as if scanning Kazuki from head to toe.

Kasuki reached for the doorknob, "Hmm… nothing. I was his nurse a while ago. Don't you trust me?"

Ban just shrugged and gazed at the sleeping Ginji. He looked like a sleeping infant. But just before Kazuki totally left the room,

"_Kazuki-chan,"_ Ginji muttered in his sleep.

Ban watched Kazuki as he finally set out of the door.

"Sayonara."

_It's such a great day. _Kazuki thought happily and looked forward for tomorrow's new adventure. Jubeii would be visiting which means new surprise and adventure. He just can't wait.


End file.
